Fuelled and Flaming Innocence
by Verdorbene Unschuld
Summary: About Bradley's Past, no Shouen Ai! (Faints)...yet (recovers) Im not sure yet. was the man ever innocent, does he ever remember and regret? It's short and i have no idea where it came from


Okay it's a little Brad thing, sort of introspective, weird shit that popped into my head. It's before Nagi and Farf and Weiss. I might do the other side to explain Schuldig a bit, I dunno. Tell me what you think.  
  
I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Brad and Schu, though it would be fun and if I did they would probably kill me and laugh over my dead body O_o. I also don't own what should be the Weiss KREUZ THEME SONG. Innocent, by fuel. Great band, great song. It fits better for the 'white hunters' side but this thing wouldn't leave me alone. Oh and Brad is OOC!!!!!! Be warned!!!  
  
Fuelled and Flaming Innocence  
  
He's staring again. That's all he does now, under the veil of unruly red bangs. Ever since he found out that I had a past before Esset, I had a life without it, I had loved, the opposite of Esset. And I watched it leave me behind in flames. Watch any chance I had of a normal life gone to hell. I walk out, going to my bedroom, to sleep, not up to doing anything else. Just tired. Tired of everything. It's not worth the effort to find a night of worthless pleasure like he does.  
  
Satan, you know where I lie Gently I go into that good night All our lives get complicated Search for pleasures overrated  
  
I wish I had known, I wish that my power had shown me everything that would happen. I wish I could have prepared myself, formed some kind of protecting for my psyche and soul. But there are things I cannot see, things that no matter, who knows them, are constant and nothing will change them, and those moments have always been elusive to me.  
  
What I wouldn't give.  
  
Never armed our souls What the future would hold When we were innocent  
  
.for just a chance to set things right.  
  
I dreamed. Of my past, of the four of us: my parents, my newly born sister and myself, sitting up at our cabin and drinking hot chocolate by the fire. I remember thinking how beautiful the flames were, the way they had a life of their own. They didn't, everything's controlled. Even life  
  
Especially life.  
  
It's amazing the destruction on pyrokenetic can do really, how they can put someone in a protective shell as a fire surrounds him or her, how they can leave a path to the door for only one child, a little boy who watched his parents die.  
  
Angels, lend me your might Forfeit all my lives to get just one right  
  
How cruel life is. I could never remember anything related to my past clearly, almost nothing until they sent me into the boxing ring, but Schuldig.ever since. it's like I'm reliving it again and again.  
  
I remember stumbling out and glancing up. Two men stood there; their black suits with grey shirts and ties stark against the white snow and colourful scenery. One had a hand reaching out to the cabin. The other was smiling, grinning as my parents screams were heard from inside, as the building collapsed on itself.  
  
All those colors long since faded All our smiles are confiscated  
  
I don't see such vibrant colours anymore, except for red, blood, the crimson liquid that is both life and death. I stopped smiling that day, the only thing close to it that I can create now is a smirk. How my masters taught me well.  
  
Never were we told What the future would hold  
  
Schuldig had to set up a connection between the two of us, for us to be able to communicate back and forth, so I could speak to him, without him having to speak to me. For that I had to drop my shields.all of them if only for a moment. He wouldn't look beyond necessity, he had promised.  
  
I still remember how pissed off he got.  
  
"Fuck off, Crawford. I gave my word I wouldn't rummage around. Just drop your shields, fro Christ sakes and we can get this done." The German almost shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about, my shields are dropped."  
  
He cocked his flame coloured head at me, "You mean that," he mentally tapped a shield, "Isn't your shield?"  
  
I frowned, "I've never noticed it before." My grimace increased, I didn't like that thought very much.  
  
"Shit. It's another telepath's. Do you want me to take it down?" He asks, biting his lip when I nodded. He actually looks worried. "Here goes nothing"  
  
"What!" I shouted but it was too late and all I remember is pain, until everything comes back. I can hear my mother's voice, soothing, protecting, and wishing to save me from my evil six-year-old world.  
  
When we were innocent This prayer is for me tonight  
  
Not everything is clear. I still can't make out my father's face; I can't recall the words to the lullaby my mother used to sing. For days I've been trying but.I keep on failing.  
  
This far down that line and still ain't got it right  
  
And when I wake up, I know I'll continue all that I normally do. I'll spill blood and kill and maim, and order others to do the same and won't regret it. I'm to far past anything close to guilt now. But I'll make them face the consequences, they forced me to turn into a monster, but what they forgot, was a monster has no masters. Any one with any strength at all will never be a slave for long. It had been my plan since before this, I disliked being treated like a possession but now.  
  
And while confessions not yet stated Our next sin is contemplated  
  
And he'll just keep on staring, thinking I don't notice. Thinking that everything will be fine as long as we act like nothings changed. I wish they had told us while we had it, what we might loose. We were never told what would happen to us as they trained us and used us sold us from politician to politician. We never knew what would become of us. What has become of us? Would we have wanted to know? If we could do nothing but let life follow its course, would we want to see ourselves fall ahead of time?  
  
Never did we know What the future would hold Or that we'd be bought and sold When we were innocent  
  
Damn hindsight. It was always 20/20. I'm still undecided if I wish the future was so clear. 


End file.
